The Demon Scrolls
by K8888
Summary: The demons are released, the fires burning and leaf and its ninja must fight a new enemy to save themselves.
1. Chapter 1

MY first multi chap attempt. Read review please, i love any suggestions. And i hope you like it.

I dont own Naruto. Apparently thats important to write.

#######################################################################################

Chapter one.  
Scroll of gold.

As she landed to the edge of the trail, she could make out the town. In the middle of two mountains, it was perfectly shrouded in the valley, and it's only source of income was mining.

Ghasha was a tiny town and at a considerable distance from Iwagakure, but still she was wary. It was a picturesque setting and she slowed to civilian pace and she searched for an inn.

The mission was simple. A band of thugs were looting and maurading and were using the town as their base. The gold reserves were aiding their cause and for some reason they were backed by the daimyo. She had to assassinate the leader, a man called Toru.

It was around afternoon, and so far it seemed a very ordinary place. Children were playing, people about their work and peculiarly no sign of any bandits.

She had already wondered why leaf was taking such an interest in a small village in rock and was now more suspicious of her true task. Luckily she found the inn without much effort.

It was fairly average, and she walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I need a room just for today." She took out the fake ID and passed it to the guy. "The smallest one you have, how much?"

"Bout eighty. What's someone like you doing here eh miss... Shikari?"

Her cover was of a traders assistant, looking for a good gold deal. After little more chit chat, she went up to the room. It was small, a cot, bathroom and a single window but she didn't need space. As she was falling to sleep she heard the three knocks in tune indicating her source had found her. She opened the door.

"That was fast."

"It's a tiny town, and you catch attention. No difficulties I  
hope?"

"None, but what's the story here Kato? There's no sign of any bandits, or any interesting thing whatsoever. Tell me honestly why I'm here."

Kato had the decency to at least look contrite. A small stocky man, he had carved a good little niche in spying. Jounin, he had been posted in Iwa a couple months before and so knew the real reason or so she hoped.

"Look, there are bandits but we're more interested in why and how. They're funded and backed up which is very surprising for such a small group. Also they are pretty strong, making this even more curious. And... "

"And?"

"There's rumours, very strong rumours of jinchukiri support."

"Here? In this backwater?"

"Look they are rumours. Plus they have taken over the town completely. Ghasha is independent and supplies gold to leaf thus we need it to be free. All you have to do is assassinate the leader and collect all other information. There's no catch."

Which made it certain that there was a catch. However she just nodded and collected the info of the base and strength. It was a small tower near a strange temple area. About twenty people.

##################################################################################################

Her mask itched. She had been waiting for a couple of hours for reconnaissance. She could make out around four thugs, and one other guy she assumed was Toru. The rest had left. Slowly two more left in direction of the town and she slipped in through a window.

Silently she pulled out a kunai and grabbed the first bandit and held him down.

"You Toru?"

Desperately he shook his head. The kunai was just by his throat.

"He here?"

Nodding in the direction of a closed room.

"Good boy." The stab was quick and death even quicker. She pushed the body away and before he knew the other guy reached the same fate.

In three minutes Toru was dead. She flicked through the room, and got maps, letters and directives. The gist was simple, they were paid heavily for something. She could comprehend enough but the rest was coded. Neither papers or Toru however had given information on who was the real head and it seemed that this was just a small excursion. Collecting the papers she left.

It was easy, pathetically easy. And somehow Anko felt that something was very much off. She continued on her path and suddenly the tower exploded. Anko was thrown to the ground and could only watch as a figure stepped out from behind the now burnt tower and walked towards her.

"Ah, leaf nin I presume?"

"Who are you? "

"A friend. With similar goals. Iwa needed this group of our backs."

"I thought this group was supported by the daimyo."

"Yes. Not us though. And we like to make it sure that such people are not there anymore."

Anko was already up and wary. Now however she just wanted to leave.

As she walked the Iwa ninja spoke again. "You know these were just a tiny part. They belong to a bigger group. Much bigger and stronger."

"Look my mission ends here. I'm leaving. You need anything else, send a report to leaf."

"Shame. You would want this though. They are backed by a jinchukiri."

That word was enough to stop her. Kato could be wrong. But twice now she hard the same information. "Who?" she asked.

"You should know him. Uzumaki Naruto."

####################################################################################################

As he kissed her, his hands slowly crept up the fishnet shirt. She was breathless as he sucked on her lower lip, then earlobe. His hands reached her breasts and his fingers played with her nipples. Slowly he pushed her back to the bed and lifted off her skirt. Anko moaned as he continued good ministrations, teasing her and leaving her wanting more. She watched as he removed his t-shirt, and then pants. His hands again played with her as he got closer. Anko moaned again and finally exclaimed. "Please Naruto..." He just smiled and...

####################################################################################################

The iwa nin could not even move before there was a kunai at his neck.

"Look we've been very friendly so far! You're in our country and still…"

"Shut up. Why do you think it's Naruto behind this?"

"There have been sightings. We have information. I'm not going to reveal our sources! Let me go unless you don't want to see leaf again!"

Anko let him go and quickly ran back. She needed to find Kato, give her report, leave this town but most importantly, she needed to find Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap. Same style different character. This is completely under a different universe so the characters will be ooc. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.

#################################################################################################

Chapter one.  
Scroll of dust.

Patience, he admonished himself. Be patient, lie in wait, let the prey make his mistake. He scratched the tiny scar near his clavicle, almost subconsciously as the men continued their work. Suna was hot and dry and sooner or later, mostly sooner the men would take a break. Killing them would be easy but noticeable and unlike some he had stealth. Plus he didn't want another mission where he had hide through an entire countries evading it's forces because of a dramatic attack.

This mission had hallmarks of being cannon fodder stuff. Though B rank, it was just a small group of bandits were at the border of sand and he had to get rid of them. Easy but he wondered why. He had enquired to his um...previous underworld connections and was told that this group were widespread and strong. They had certain support and a leader but not much was known about them. At first he thought they were Akatsuki, but Akatsuki were under the rader and had vanished. As he watched he saw a man approach. After a little talk the thug dragged the man in the ramshackle building and closed the doors.

He took out his kunai and silently jumped over the dusty parapet to the roof. It was a single floor building and he opened one of the boards just enough for him to enter. He made his way in to the main hall but it was oddly silent. He had seen eight men here but now he could see nothing. Suddenly a burst of lightening hit the wall behind him. Jumping forward he threw the kunai and even before it reached the approximate location where the jutsu came from he jumped up through the roof and backwards. Just in time as again a bolt of lightening hit the spot he was occupying a second ago.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and the world slipped into the familiar kaleidoscopic red. He could make out only one man now and that person was coming out of the building. Cloud nin? Here? The jutsu was the best indication of someone's country and such quick electric attacks were very obvious. Sasuke flipped through the hand signs and a fireball hurtled down to the entrance but was destroyed through and through by a different strike.

He didn't give the other man time before running through the signs for a sand technique.

"Sand style! Quicksand graveyard!"

He had copied it through his travels and watched as the ground rumbled and fall onto itself like a quicksand. The other man however nonchalantly jumped up displaying a frightening ground clearance. Sasuke dashed to his right and spat out a barrage of fireballs,

"Fire style! Fire ball chain!"

and twisted his vector to the purposefully left opening in his attack but instead of dodging the ninja punched through the fireballs. Suddenly the sharingan picked up a pulse of energy go through the man. Sasuke could only watch as the other man fell but transformed? into a creature. His hands became claws and his skin gained a black tint. It looked like a bastardized imitation of the cursed seal and Sasuke instinctively knew he had to finish this before the man gained more power and finished the change.

Abandoning all subtlety, he charged at the man. Still in the midst of his transformation, the enemy shinobi only made a feeble attempt to claw at Sasuke. Sasuke dropped below the attack and with practiced ease kicked the man in an arc. As he flew backwards, Sasuke charged his hand and felt the Chidori form in his left palm. Even before the man fell Sasuke thrusted straight into his chest and saw the bolts of electricity melt into the cavity. He watched as the transformation reversed.

Sasuke quickly went back into the hideout and saw the vestiges of a jutsu, probably a cloning technique and nothing else. He had been conned and there were only clones here. The true reason for this man's presence was still a mystery. He saw nothing else but as he was leaving heard muffled cries. He searched and opened a couple cabinets, finally find a man tied up in a false bottom. He yanked open the tape on his face.

"Who are you?"

The other man was stubbornly silent.

'Look I just saved you and I'm not in the mood for this. Tell me who are you and what's the story here before I come to the conclusion that you are better trussed up!"

"I's just a merchant! I was 'ere to make a deal!"

"What kind?"

"A weapons merchant aw'right! I was told to be 'ere and agree a deal for 'nough weapons to arm an army!"

"Who's the man behind this?"

"I don't know! All I know is when I came here that strange man 'cused me, me! Of betraying im and tied me up!"

"You deal without any information? Don't lie to me. If you came here, this far from any known town you knew who you were dealing with."

"All I know is, they're spread all over the countries. Their group pays well. That's all I needed!"

Sasuke interrogated a little more but it was apparent that the man knew nothing. However while leaving the trader showed him the invoice. There, underneath the requests was a stamp. Ten different lines sprouted from a single dot, fanning out as tails.

#########################################################################################

Sasuke trailed as his team typically argued loudly. Paying attention he understood the topic of the intense debate being whether or not Chichi was right to leave her husband for sleeping with her other sisters in threesome, and how inappropriate it was to discuss such a thing during a mission.

It seemed oddly ordinary. After these years it was a blessing. His brothers death and the succeeding battles were tough. His brother had killed himself, and the Akatsuki attacked Leaf. The war was short as the organization was seriously depleted, but the ramifications were present. Yet now he was calm. Relativity speaking.

As they walked and argued, he noticed a strange outcrop of rocks in a peculiar fashion.

"But he didn't know Chichi wasn't there! He thought it was her and Bulma! How was he supposed to know which twin it was...ne?"

"Will you both shut it with the Icha Icha! Anyways, being clueless that your wife is not present during a threesome is clearly grounds for a divorce."

"But Sakura-kun..." Kakashi was interrupted.

"Shut up all three of you. You see those rocks?" He asked Kakashi.

"Hmm, good work Sasuke." Kakashi intoned. "I believe that's the temple where the strange creature came from."

"It doesn't look that tempaly..."

"Tempaly really?" Sakura groaned.

"Let's just see what's there shall we?" Sasuke cut off before Naruto could answer back.

As they approached the rocks, it became clear that they were not a natural growth. The main entrance was covered with years of moss but it was a simple matter of pushing the stone revealed the entrance.

As soon as they entered they saw a huge hall with chains present and clear signs of an escape. All four searched for clues of the strange creature but Sasuke came upon a pale wall, covered with dust but not hiding the fact that there was a drawing of some sort behind. Sasuke wiped it clean and was shocked enough to stand back. He heard the same exclamations from Sakura and Kakashi. He looked back to find Naruto with a stony face as he gazed the caricature burned to the wall. Nine wavy trails spread out from a single dot.

Not finding anything else of note they quickly left. They were quite the whole path back home.

##############################################################################################

It was disgusting. They all were gathered in the main hall and it was just wrong. Sasuke watched them shout, argue and he subconsciously fingered the new scar near his throat. He stopped when he felt a warm liquid, and saw that he had reopened the wound. It was all he had left, as they all argued and refused to believe. He was no different.

Sasuke left quickly to make his back to leaf. Armed with new information he knew he was onto something, something big. But right now it was all secondary to finding the truth.


End file.
